callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M93 Raffica
The M93 Raffica is a burst-fire machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has high damage and low recoil, but short range. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player In singleplayer, the M93 Raffica is found in "The Gulag", in the armory before looking through the cells for Prisoner 627; the weapon is a little hard to spot, being on the lowest shelf on the right below the AA-12. It is also found in "Loose Ends" in the armory in the basement. When being held, one of the few noticeable differences between it and the M9 is that the player holds the grip on the front part of the Raffica with both hands and the pick up icon is the same as the M9's. It is also found in "Museum". Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked at level 38. The M93 Raffica is classified as a machine pistol, but it is similar to a handgun in most respects, excluding its burst fire. Its draw time is almost as fast as that of a handgun, it has absolutely no zoom while aiming down the sights, it reloads very quickly, and entering ADS is almost as fast as that of a handgun. It has low recoil and high damage, and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy. Due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at medium and long ranges. As the M93 Raffica is also available for use in Last Stand, it is widely favored among players who use Last Stand. The M93 Raffica's small iron sights are fairly difficult to use at range, and the front sight is slightly off to the right, so optics are popular attachments. However, an error (similar to the FAL) exists with the Red Dot Sight, the bullets will strike slightly above and to the right of the dot. This problem also occurs with the Holographic Sight and iron sights. Due to the forced pause between bursts, the gun has little effective recoil. However, as a knock-on effect, this pause may be fatal in CQC if the player misses, however using it Akimbo and firing each gun alternatively will basically eliminate the problem. The M93 Raffica is effective when used with Akimbo, especially with the Steady Aim perk equipped. The Raffica, like stated before, is similar to a handgun, in that the Raffica's hip-fire accuracy suffers to the same extent as a handgun, making it potent in close combat. However, the Raffica loses its ability to reliably kill in one burst, because there is no ADS. While akimbo Rafficas are deadly in close quarters, it loses its long range effectiveness, yet it still is possible to aim for headshots in mid range. A very effective attachment for this weapon is extended mags, which effectively turns it into a M16A4 but with a faster draw, reload and ADS time, but less zoom. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines File:M93 6.png|The M93 Raffica File:M93R iron 6.png|Iron sight M93r.JPG|Reloading the M93 Raffica File:M93cropped.PNG|The Raffica in third person 400px-Mw2M9raffica.jpg Trivia *The Create-a-Class icon depicts the Raffica with no attachments having a rail on it. The mount, however, is only present when the player uses a Red Dot or Holographic sight attached to it. *In single player, the M93 has a different pickup icon. Instead of the normal pickup icon from Multiplayer, it only shows the M93 without the stock and the extended magazine showing. Also, the single player version of the M93 lacks the stock the weapon normally has. *The M93's default multiplayer magazine does not actually contain enough ammo for a full final burst. The last trigger pull will fire a 2-shot burst rather than the typical 3-shot one. With Extended Magazines however, this is fixed, as the gun will fire 30 bullets. *While the M93 and M9 have identical magazine capacities in single-player, the M93's graphic shows a much larger magazine than that of the M9. *When using Akimbo in 3rd Person, the stock of the weapon goes through the players arms. *In 3rd Person the M93 doesn't have the stock attached and has the foregrip folded. *This is the first pistol to allow a Holographic Sight attachment. *When "reload canceling" the M93 Raffica or M9 in Modern Warfare 2 by sprinting for a couple of seconds just after hitting the reload button, one can hear a short clicking sound. This sound was actually also used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as part of the main reloading sound for the M9 when reloading from an empty magazine (replaced by a different sound in Modern Warfare 2), which was taken from Call of Duty 3, which also used the same sound when reloading the Walther P38. *The reason the draw time of this weapon is so low is that, since the M93R is treated as a pistol in multiplayer, it is given the attribute "QuickDropTime" which causes the primary weapon to drop in one-quarter of a second regardless of original drop time. *When in last stand, the m93 can still be used even though it is still a machine pistol and not a handgun. ru:M93 Raffica Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons